The present invention relates to an electrostatic atomization device that generates charged fine water droplets with condensed water.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-000826 describes an electrostatic atomization device that cools an atomization electrode to produce condensed water. The electrostatic atomization device applies voltage to the atomization electrode to generate charged fine water droplets from the condensed water at the distal end of the atomization electrode.
As shown in FIG. 3, the electrostatic atomization device includes plural pairs of thermoelectric elements 2 held between first and second circuit plates 50, which form a heat conversion block 60. A circuit pattern 52 is formed on one surface of each of the first and second circuit plates 50. The circuit pattern 52 of the first circuit plate 50 is electrically connected to a heat dissipation end of each thermoelectric element 2. The circuit pattern 52 of the second circuit plate 50 is electrically connected to a heat absorption end of each thermoelectric element 2.
The second circuit plate 50, which is used for heat absorption, of the heat conversion block 60 is connected to a cooling plate 70, which is thermally conductive. The cooling plate 70 is connected to a basal portion of an atomization electrode 1. The atomization electrode 1 includes a cylindrical electrode body 1a and a base 1b, which is formed at a basal end of the electrode body 1a and has a larger diameter than the electrode body 1a. A housing 40 forces the base 1b of the atomization electrode 1 toward the cooling plate 70. This holds the base 1b between the housing 40 and the cooling plate 70 and thereby fixes the overall atomization electrode 1.
In the above-described electrostatic atomization device of the prior art, the housing 40 is forced against the base 1b of the atomization electrode. This conveys heat between the housing 40 and the atomization electrode 1 and thereby lowers the cooling efficiency of the atomization electrode 1.
To resolve this problem, for example, the base 1b of the atomization electrode 1 may be spaced apart from the housing. However, this would expose the base 1b to ambient air and produce condensed water on the exposed surface of the base 1b. As the condensed water grows, the mass of the condensed water may connect to the condensed water produced at a distal end of the electrode body 1a. This may destabilize discharging at the distal end of the electrode body 1a. 
In this manner, it is difficult for the electrostatic atomization device to resolve the problem of the cooling capability being lowered due to contact of the atomization electrode 1 with another member and the problem of discharging being unstable at the distal end of the atomization electrode due to surplus production of the condensed water.